The Revenge Of A Lifetime
by Sophia Rose Uchiha
Summary: Katori has been fostered by the Uchiha Family for 6 years. Now they have adopted her, but only 3 weeks before Itachi kills them. Sasuke and Katori think each other is dead. Now 6 years later they reunite and plan the Revenge Of A Lifetime On Their Brother
1. Prolauge

The Revenge Of A Lifetime Chapter 1

"We're late!" yelled Sasuke to Katori as they raced through the streets of Konoha. They were late coming home from  
the acadamy. The Uchiha's have been fostering Katori for 6 years to the day and Sasuke was told to be late on purpose  
so his family could plan a surprise party. Katori had always been a slow runner, but her ninja skills were beyond belief.  
she matched Sasuke evenly.

They rounded the corner to their house and Sasuke could hear Katori skid to a stop behind him as her steps looked behind him  
at her and then looked at the front porch. His whole family was squashed onto their monsterous front porch. Above  
them was a huge banner with the words "Congradulations" on it. Katori stepped passed Sasuke and stopped again  
about three feet in front of him. "What-" she began to say but her voice failed her when she needed it most. Sasuke's mother  
stepped out in front and started to explain.

"Honey, it's been 6 years since you've been with us, and we all agree that we want you to become an official member  
of our family." Katori didn't believe what she was hearing. An actual member of the family? She wanted this  
for almost five years, but never got the confidence to voice it out loud. "Re-really?"she asked looking up at her foster  
mother. She nodded and pulled out a packet of papers. "All you have to do is give the OK and we'll sign this and you'll  
officially be our daughter." She felt close to tears as she nodded yes and hugged her new mother.

"That's not all. Today is your birthday and we've got you a present to celebrate both."

Katori had not noticed that Sasuke had disappeared from behind her. Just as she turned around he came out of the  
bushes leading the post beautiful black paint horse she had ever seen.

"Ever since you've been with us we've known how much you wanted one, and now you have one." Sasuke said, leading  
the rather large horse over to her and handing her his lead. "He's only two, so you'll have him for a long long time."

"He's No Ordinary Horse Though, He's A Shinobi's Companion. Like The Inuzuka Clan's Ninja Hounds." Sasuke smiled at her. She was

not only getting she dream for my birthday, She was getting my dream that would help her throughout her life as a shinobi.

She hugged Sasuke after he handed her the lead and smiled at her new family. Never before had people shown her this

much compassion. For once she really felt like a true part of the family.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

The past three weeks had been the best of Katori's Life. Her new family bought her clothes with the uchiha symbol on them and everything. Necklaces with their clan symbol

and anything she wanted. She never wanted for anything. They made her feel like a blood member of the family, and she would not like it any other way.

She had been working with her shinobi horse, who she had named Suri later that Night. She was coming along great with training and rode her back and forth from

the academy to home. Sasuke never stood a chance racing her home anymore.

No one dared question Katori on her change in appearance, but it was most likely because they were too afraid of Sasuke, who was always by her side. They were

inseparable ever since they started fostering her.

.

Then one Night on the way home, something seemed off.

Everything was quiet on the busy streets they called home. Everyone was usually bustling around. Although they were late, nothing had ever been this quiet in

the streets of Konoha.

Sasuke knew something was not right. Katori struggled as Sure fought against Katori's signals to slow down. Katori knew something was not right because Suri was a very quiet animal.

"Go ahead of me and check things out." Sasuke told Katori. Katori looked at Sasuke and nodded once before kicking Suri forward to full speed.

Katori weaved in and out of the streets as she zig-zagged through the fastest possible route home.

* * *

Sasuke got more and more worried as he grew closer to home. It had been ten minutes since Katori had gone ahead of him and she would have come back to either tell him everything

was fine or tell him something was wrong, which meant something was drasticly wrong. He put the last of his chakra that he had left after training into his feat to run faster. He had to get home quickly.

As he entered the door to his house, he slipped off his shoes. "Katori?" he wispered. No answer.

He walked further into the house, cautious of everything he did. He searched all the floors, but nothing.

Then, he reached his parent's room.

He hesitated at the door, nervous ass to what he would find, oblivious to the fact someone was watching his every move.

He opened the door, and instantly felt sick to his stomach.

His parents, dead on the floor.

* * *

Katori raced home, growing more and more nervous with every empty street she passed. It was never this quiet before dusk.

She finally reached home and leaped off of Suri, leaving her outside of the house.

She removed her shoes before entering the house. "Mom? Dad? Itachi? I'm home!" no answer. "Hello?"

again, no answer. She wandered throughout all five floors before coming to her parent's room. "Itachi! This is absolute madness!" she heard her father yell.

She burst through the door to find her parents kneeling on the floor and Itachi standing over them with a sword in hand.

"Your home. Good. Then you can watch." Itachi looked back at Katori and then back to their parents. He then proceeded to decapitate them both.

"NOOOO!" Katori yelled and fell to the ground. Her perfect world that was finally in order again, was coming down once more. It would never end.

Itachi walked over to her, and kicked her, sending her flying into the wall and out into the street below.

She blacked out.

* * *

"MOM! Dad!" sasuke yelled as he kneeled to the floor.

He saw Itachi standing there, sword in hand.

"Why!? Why would you do this!?"

"I wanted to test my skills as a ninja. Of course you and your poor excuse for a 'sister' would never understand. She's not even blood related. She could never truly be an Uchiha and you know that. She was living in a dream world."

Sasuke realized a few seconds later he said 'was.'

"what did you do to Katori!?"

"I took care of her."

"BASTARD!" Sasuke ran at him, but Itachi easily knocked him to his knees.

Sasuke got up and ran out of the house and into the street, but Itachi got there first.

"Please! don't kill me!" sasuke yelled

"Don't worry, you not worth killing. Become strong, grow with the hatred of me and someday maybe you can kill me."

and with that Itachi was gone and sasuke was unconscious on the cold unforgiving ground.

* * *

Katori landed hard on the ground, the impact knocking the breath out of her.

She looked farther down the street to see Itachi walking towards her. She struggled to her feet, but could not more

from the impact to the ground.

"So your alive?"

he came over and kneeled down next to her.

"You really want to live so badly? Fine, then your coming with me."

Itachi grabbed her, put her on Suri's back then they were gone.


	3. Chapter 2

Three Years Had Past Since The Uchiha Massacre. No one spoke of it.

Uchiha Sasuke was all alone, and no one would understand his feelings.

His family and his Best Friend were dead. He had no one.

He kept to himself.

Katori was all alone besides Itachi and the other retards in the Akatsuki.

Well, not completely alone. Deidara and her got along all right.

But other than that, her life was miserable. Everyday she tried to kill Itachi and every day she failed miserably.

Eventually she just gave up.

* * *

Sasuke walked in the direction of Konoha's ninja academy. It was exam day and her knew it would be boring. He was top of his class and would pass with flying colors.

He passed some girls from the Academy and they all yelled "Goodmorning Sasuke-kun!"

how he loathed the loud ones.

He didn't bother looking at his surroundings or anything like that. He had no reason too. The only thing he lived for was revenge and if that didn't bring him closer to it, then he just did not care.

He sometimes wondered if he would ever get his revenge on Itachi, or if karma already got him good and dead. Or if he would just die trying. This kind of thinking depressed him deeply to no end.

He finally arrived at the academy. He took his usual seat and half-listened to things going on around him. He could hear when Sakura and Ino came in because they were screaming at each other over who got there first. How stupid.

He had his eyes closed and when he opened them, Uzumaki Naruto was staring him in the face, less than asn inch away from him. Unfortunatly someone behind naruto bumped into him and Naruto's lips slammed into Sasuke's. Sasuke and Naruto turned opposite ways and gagged for about ten minutes.

Sasuke passed his exam and went home, annoyed and aggravated at today's events.

* * *

Katori wondered why Itachi brought her with him. All she did was wander aimlessly everyday. When she tried to ask him his point he ignored her and walked away. Deidara suggested ignoring him and trieing to escape while Deidara destracted him. Deidara disliked Itachi just as much as Katori.

Katori never spoke much after the Massacre. It was too painful already seeing Itcahi every day, but she had lost her Best Friend too. Itachi had said he had "Taken care of him" which meant he was surely dead.

"Katori, get me my kunai." Itachi ordered.

"Get your own damn kunai, Bastard."

he held a kunai up to her throat.

"Let me repeat that. Get me my kunai."

"And let me repeat_ this_. Get your own damn kunai."

Itachi grumbled and went inside to get his kunai. He didn't see Katori High-Five Deidara.

"Go ahead. Get outa here." Deidara told her, leading the now enormous Suri out from behind a tree.

The once short and stubby filly was now fully grown into her legs and ears. She was taller than Katori's 5 foot 3 inches.

"What?"

"I think you've been here long enough. Go back to your village. Your a kid and you need to live like one before it's too late. Now go."

Katori took Suri's reins and mounted up onto her back.

"can you keep him busy long enough?"

"Yeah. Here, take this. It's special clay that all you have to do is mold and say the jutsu and it works like mine."

Deidara handed her a good sized bag of exploding clay.

"Thankyou." she said before kicking Suri right into full speed in the direction of her old village.

Sure, her family and best friend was dead, but she had lot of info on Akatsuki they could use, but she would NEVER rat out Deidara.

He had made her last three years bearable.

* * *

The following day they had to meet to be put into groups.

As always, Naruto put up a fuss and Sakura, like everyone else, was just overly annoying.

In the end he ended up stuck with both Naruto and Sakura.

Somehow, it was worse. He ended up with the late sensei. and on top of that Naruto tricked him and sakura

already was sucking up to him. This sucked.

* * *

Katori channeled her own chakra through Suri to make her run twice as fast. She was already half way to konoha after only nineteen hours of running.

She wondered what Deidara was doing to distract Itachi...

* * *

"Where's Katori?" Itachi asked almost seventeen hours after she ran off.

"She ran off with Suri. She's already half way to Konoha by now. Hahahahha."

Deidara starting laughing, but Itachi didn't care. "Well if she rats us

out it's your fault."

"She wouldn't do that to me." Deidara said innocently.

"Not to you, but to some people she would..." Itachi and Deidara glanced over at Hidan and Kakazu who were argueing over

who won their last game of chess.

"They're screwed" they said at the same time.


End file.
